Alucard vs Edward
by Ralman23
Summary: 'Cause we all know whose going to win this fight...right (Don't read if you love Twilight)


**If you're a fan of Twilight, you will not like this, so don't read! If you're are a fan of Hellsing, enjoy!**

* * *

Alucard was despised by what he was seeing. It all happened just 5 minutes ago too...

* * *

 _Seras was watching T.V. In her room, as Alucard agreed to watch with her_ _to see the news for any kind others murders in England._

 _Till, something approached his attention._

 _On the television was an interesting host named M.B., and what he was asking also interested him._

 _"Greetings, everyone! My name is M.B. As, you know vampires exist in our time." He said, as everyone booed the idea of vampires._

 _He continued "As, last night showing. I asked what vampire could appear on this show, and everyone voted Edward Cullen", every single girl fainted at the mention of his name, "and the vampire king Alucard", as every single girl was booing him down._

 _Seras looked at her master, and he looked pissed off. Alucard said to Seras "Police girl, please excuse me." He started to disappear into the shadows._

* * *

 _M.B. walked away from the stage, and into the backstage. He was drinking water, given to him by his assistant. He and the rest of the stage crew, heard a strange sound, like a maniacal laugh, and appeared Alucard from M.B.'s shadow._

 _He spat the water on his sexy, and very hot assistant Melissa. "I quit." Melissa said as she left._

 _M.B. shouted "Wait, Melissa!" He sighed and turned to the man responsible._

 _"Hey, who the hell-?"_

 _ **"SILENCE!"** Alucard glared at him, scaring the shit out of M.B., who is might need in a change of his underwear._

 _"My name is Alucard, a very powerful known vampire, now may I ask, as too why you are inviting me to this show?" Alucard darkly, grimly, asked._

 _M.B. replied "Mommy!-I mean...Uh, well...you see the fans voted. You're set to appear like right now. In fact you're on time. However, we can't the show without Edward."_

 _Alucard mainly exclaimed "Screw him!"_

 _M.B. stated "But the show needs him!"_

 _Alucard shouted "I am the show!"_

 _Then suddenly, he heard girls screaming louder, and fainting. M.B. looked outside to see Edward, appear, sparkling from the sunlight. "Hey, dude." He went to fist pump Alucard. Alucard looked at Edward with disgust._

 _'What vampire sparkles at sunlight?' he thought of this to be strange._

 _Edward approached M.B. to shake his hand, and so he did, till he stopped for a moment, when Alucard glared at him for a moment._

 _"Ok, we're ready for the show." M.B. told the stage crew to prepare the show._

* * *

 _He got on the stage._

 _"Well, welcome everyone. My name is M.B., host of the Tonight Show, and tonight we have 2 special guests, Edward Cullen, and Alucard." M.B. gestured towards, as Alucard, everyone is silent, and boos him. Edward comes out and everyone cheers for him, and thus begins to what Alucard's disgust._

* * *

Seras was shocked "Master is on T.V.," she exclaimed.

* * *

Alucard just had enough of this shit.

"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three... two... one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." Alucard said, as eyes appeared out of his jacket.

Edward and M.B. asked "What are you doing?"

Alucard did a crazy laugh, and started to say "You know I hate vampires like you, in fact, I hunt vampires like you, tell me what is your name?"

"Its Edward Cullen, I already said my name." Edward retorted, as he took off his shirt, and the girls fainted again.

"The night has only begun!" He summoned his Baskerville, and it started to chase Edward, as he screamed like a pussy. All of his fangirls were cheering him on, but he got eaten, and all of them started to cry, till Alucard took out his guns, and shot them all, including M.B.

As, he left the studio, he stated "As, a vampire, he was nothing more than a fairy, real vampires don't sparkle in sunlight.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
